


The Stranger Within

by Emjoelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: In the episode The Enemy Within, Kirk is in a transporter accident that splits him into two halves. Good and Evil. Spock tells the doctor he knows what that is like being split in two as he struggles with being half alien and half human.  What if he wasn't in that accident but Mr. Spock was? what if instead of being split into good and evil he was split into his Vulcan and Human selves? Here is that story re written so that it did happen to the first officer...





	1. The Accident

The temperature on the surface was changing rapidly and soon it would be much too cold for any of them to be able to with stand it. The landing party consisting of the captain, Mr. Spock, the Doctor, and three crewmen, one from engineering to scout the dilethium signatures and two geologists. The planet was like earth and its sun had recently went nova. They were interested in watching the planet as it could forecast Earth’s future. 

“Enterprise to Captain Kirk. The planet’s atmosphere is cooling down faster than we expected and the interference is increasing as well. We may lose communication soon and possibly the transporters too. I suggest you all return immediately.” 

“Acknowledged, Enterprise, standby”

Kirk, the engineer and one of the scientists stayed close to the original site. Spock, the doctor and other scientists left and were several meters away and had walked down into a gully. Kirk was more than a little bit annoyed by the sudden though not unexpected turn of events but he knew the scientists were even more so. “Spock, you heard them come on!”

“We heard captain and are on our way.”

The doctor knew he was in excellent shape but didn’t remember the decent being so far. “Spock, I think the gully got deeper while we were down here.” He said slightly breathless.

“Illogical doctor. Only the atmosphere is changing. This gully is still only 10.459 meters below sea level as it was when we came down. I suggest the temperature change and ice forming is getting to you as well as the fact that climbing uphill is naturally more difficult.”

“if that is the case then I know it is gettin’ to you too, you hot blooded pointy ear hobgoblin”

“Doctor I- “at that moment he lost his footing sliding and gashing his arm on the shard of ice that now formed on the dying shrubbery around him. He tried to ignore it and the fact that he was also for some reason dizzy and slightly nauseated. That was why he slipped he told himself. 

“Spock!” The doctor somehow managed to break his fall without falling back into the gully himself. “Are you ok. That looks deep. Let me see.”

“I assure you I am fine.” He really didn’t want to admit the reason for his lack of balance now and it was growing worse. He stopped for a moment. “Captain go on up before we lose transporters. I’ll be right up behind you. I may be delayed.”

“Are you okay, Spock?”

“Yes. Go. I know my limits. I will not stay long. There is shelter behind me should I need it. Have the Enterprise lock on the other others and take them too.”

“I’m stayin’ too” McCoy chimed in. “Spock is stubborn and he has been injured.”

“Doctor, stubbornness is a human failing. I am merely stating facts.”

Jim Kirk shook his head. “Fine, but hurry!”

The transporter flickered and the four other men were gone. 

 

As Kirk and the others stepped off the transporter pad one of the circuits popped and smoke came out of the place where the captain stood only moments before. 

“What happened.”

“It looks like the interference caused it to overheat. I should have it fixed in 10 minutes captain.”

“Spock and Bones are down there, and the planet is getting less hospitable by the second. You have 3.”

“Aye Captain.”

“You got this Scotty. You always do.” The captain smiled and left for the bridge. “I’ll be on the bridge when they get back. Tell them I want a full report. Lieutenant get those specimens to the lab quickly. I’m sure Spock will want no delays.” They left quickly.

“Kirk to Bones you two stay close to your current coordinates. There has been a transport malfunction and Scotty is working on it. He should have it up shortly.”

“Acknowledged, Jim. Hurry. There is more going on with Spock than just a deep cut. He won’t tell me what and with my limited equipment I am unsure.”

In 2 minutes and 58 seconds after the last communication, Spock knew this because he always does, Scotty contacted them. “Commander, I am ready to beam you and Doctor McCoy up now. Stand by.”

“Acknowledged. Thank you engineer.” He was uneasy now but refused to let any of it show. Fear was after all an illogical human emotion. Especially when it came to transporting. He would let McCoy keep that.  
Spock saw McCoy dematerialize a fraction of a second before he felt his own body begin to melt away. He didn’t like to think of it that way but it really did seem like how he imagined he would melt if that were possible. He tried to shake the thought. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe the cold was beginning to “get to” him. He was being illogical. Focusing on the work and later meditating would fix it, of that he was sure.  
What was taking so long? He knew he wasn’t imagining it. It had already been a full 4 seconds. Why wasn’t he back on the Enterprise? Suddenly he felt a sharp white-hot pain rip through his body that was now rematerializing on the ship. He felt himself fall to his knees and instantly the doctor and captain were standing beside him. 

“Spock! We thought for sure we lost you! Are you okay? Scotty what happened? I want answers!”  
Spock stood slowly. “I am ok now. Thank you, captain. Thank you, Doctor.”

“Scotty check that transporter again. No one is to use it until you clear it. I want it fully operational again as soon as possible. Bones, get him to sickbay. Full physical. Make sure that really hasn’t affected him.”

McCoy was already dragging him that way. Spock protested he was fine and it was all unnecessary and that all he needed was a dermal regenerator to heal his still bleeding wound. 

 

Scotty left leaving the transporter room empty. Moments later the transporter flickered to life and someone collapsed to his knees in the same place Mr. Spock stood earlier. He hurt. Fiery pain still ripped through his body. He was shaking more from what he considered irrational fear than from the cold or even the intense pain. Why couldn’t he grab control of this fear, or any of his emotions for that matter? Why was his heart beating so slow despite the fear? Where was his logic? Was he that close to hypothermia? He really thought he could go longer than that. He had been on the planet how long now? Why couldn’t he calculate it? He hated to admit it but he really needed to see McCoy as he wasn’t sure meditation would work for this. He wasn’t sure he could even meditate currently. His arm was beginning to throb. Oh yes, he had lost quite a bit of blood. He didn’t think it had been that much though. Anyway he knew he’d definitely need the regenerator. He pulled back what was left of his blue sleeve seeing a slightly purple stain and that was when he saw it. The small streams of crimson blood that had been running down his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I assure you doctor the pain was only temporary. It is gone. I need the dermal regenerator for this cut and I will be fine to return to my duties."

"Humph" the CMO responded. "you may not hurt anymore and you might even be controlling the pain like you claim to be able to do, but we were trapped on a freezing planet where you were wounded. Then you were stuck in that blasted transporter when it malfunctioned. You are far from fine and as far as duties are concerned you can return as soon as I clear you...which i wont do without an exam. you heard the captain."

Spock sighed and sat back as the table reclined . He had no desire to spar with the doctor at that moment. He wasn't exaggerating this time, he really was fine. In fact he was better than fine and was exerting very little effort to control the pain. His mind seemed unusually quiet. For the first time in what had to be forever the doctor had nothing to say either. He relaxed into the quiet of his mind. He wanted to meditate and explore this unusual sensation. He would meditate as soon as he finished his report on the planet and saw engineering's report on the transporter.

McCoy's voice interrupted his thoughts "Okay,Spock, now you are all clear. You may go." 

"Thank you" Spock said and left quickly.

McCoy looked over his computer and made final notes before going back to his office. According to all his instruments and from what he could see Spock was telling the truth. He was fine. Physically anyway. But the doctor knew there was more than just what could be observed. medicine was an art just as much as a science and he knew the first officer too well. Something was off. He couldn't quite pin point it and unlike the last time when his body gave him away there was nothing. He was in perfect health. Almost too perfect. He went to the office and pulled up Spock's record. He would find it before bringing it up to the Captian this time. Jim was busy and would dismiss it without something definate to go by. Blood borne illnesses, something on the planet. He wasn't sure where to start. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a comm.

"Bio lab, to Dr. McCoy. I need you to come look at something. I may have found what star base 2 was looking for, for the colony"

"Acknowledged. On my way." He sighed glad for the distraction and possible cure but he really wanted to focus on this.

 

"Ive got to get to sickbay" he thought forcing himself to stand and carefully step off the transporter pad. His muscles ached and his legs were cramping. He was cold. "No doubt close to hypothermia" he thought angrilly. His wound continued to throb. He looked at it again, still in disbelief. An infection of some kind, he thought. No. there was no know bacteria that would change the color of blood. The only logical explanation for that was simply impossible. One did not change species either. He was sure he was loosing it now.

He left the transporter room and noticed the corridor was empty. he arrived at sickbay. "Doctor?" No one was there. he couldn't figure out what was going on. Had he beamed to the right Enterprise? it seemed so. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror in the door way and froze. "Impossible" he whispered to no one as his hands unconsciously went to his ears. His round ears. I'm...I'm human! Of all the things that could possibly be wrong with me! I'm Human! he laughed. the shock of the pain that hit him while laughing brought him back to reality. He found the regenerator still out on the table and quickly healed the wound on his arm. He found a hypo of what he knew to be a mild pain killer and injected himself. He needed a muscle relaxer but didn't think he had enough time to be sneaking around sickbay. he was sure the doctor, or nurse chapel would be back shortly and he really didn't want to run into her at the moment. He shook himself at the thought. She tried way to hard. He found a hat and hid his round ears. He didn't want to be accused of being an intruder on his own ship. Admittidly he had not had time to think through a plan yet but he would before duty shift tomorrow. He had just enough time to slip around the corner before Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy came to sickbay.

 

"I was not going to bring it up unti i havel answers, Jim, I know you are busy but since you noticed it too this time. He didn't have a response. Like he didn't want to engage in our verbal matches." he noticed the Captain looked unsure. "No, I don't think it was because he was tired. Spock always has a smart comment to make. He didn't even really protest much about the physical either. And about that. Physically he is perfect. Almost too perfect.

"Too healthy? Bones that's crazy"

"I didnt say it made sense, Jim and this time there is nothing I can call him on. I'll keep an eye on him though and just as sure as there is something tangible I will call him on it."

"He'll be thrilled"

"yes, how to deal with an angry vulcan." the doctor laughed. "It wont be the first time."

 

Spock raised his round eyebrow like he always did. He made a note of the conversation and went to find a place to wait out the shift. Something is definately up because he had not seen the doctor since leaving the planet, but clearly the doctor saw him. Was there an impersonator running around on the ship. If so he clearly had them fooled and considering his new condition they would never believe him when he told them that He was indeed Spock and the other was impersonating him. He needed answers. He was so lost in thought he almost ran into the yoman.

"Commander, Are you okay. I heard about the transporter problem. I was worried."

"I am fine, Yoman. I am just going to my quarters." He reached for his hat. "I still havent acclimated to the temperature. I will be fine."

"yes, Sir. Good to hear Sir." she said and left.

He settled down in the vacant quarters that the visiting star base officer had been in the week before. He was a little afraid. If he was honest. yet at the same time he felt free. He didn't have to hold back. He thought of things he had not been able to say. Feelings he hadn't been able to express. If something was wrong with his impersonator. he was everything that was right. he laughed. it felt so good to express all the emotion. he was human now, for whatever reason and he would feel. he would enjoy it. For a little while at least.

 

Vulcan Spock finally was able to relax. it had been a stressful day. he sat back in his quarters and prepared to meditate. He needed to process the emotions. They seemed so different. More intense. Yet it was easier to meditate and bring them under control. Just as it was easier in sickbay to control the pain after the transporter incident. he knew that had something to do with it, but wasn't sure what. he needed answers. He would question Scotty the next morning. He sipped his tea and looked into his flame. "My thoughts focused, My emotions controlled and my soul centered" he whispered. After a few moments his eyes flew open. "Surely Not" he said out loud to no one. He rose and stood starring at his reflection. His eyes lit up and a slight smile crossed his lips for the briefest of moments. "It is gone. Peace. I no longer need to fight. I am free. "He would find a humane way to elilminate any "problems" that might hinder his new found peace. The crew will surely appriciate his new vulcan efficency.


End file.
